Spider Web
by Silkworm Kennedy
Summary: He was tangled in thoughts he didn't want to escape from. LucianAaron, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Romanticizing this couple is what I do best. That is my end all, be all._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Spider Web!

_He didn't mean for this to happen, but how could he say no to such a pretty little face?_

"_A-Aaron, ah, w-wait…!"_

_He couldn't think straight with the younger male's tongue dragging down his neck, stopping to nibble at his soft spots. Lucian wasn't pushing him off, nor was he struggling to get away from the loose grip Aaron had on him. The younger male purred and kissed Lucian's neck nimbly as his fingers brushed against the older man's belt buckle._

"_We…might be caught…" Lucian whispered, hastily looking around underneath heavy eyelids. Aaron chuckled in response and pushed Lucian back on the headboard of the bed. _

"_You're thinking too much again," Aaron said. "Just let it happen."_

_As much as he wanted to say no, body took over mind. Getting caught was the last thing Lucian wanted; this could put his job and his relationship with Aaron at risk. The younger Elite stopped his kissing and touching when he saw his lover's worried face. The greenette smiled and wrapped his thin arms around Lucian's neck, pressing his lips against his superior's. Lucian, acting along with his body's accord, kissed back and relaxed himself. They've done this so many times before. What could one more time—one more time where they're not supposed to—hurt?_

_The lavender-haired male pulled away and looked at the dark-colored door that was inauspiciously closed. Yes, he knew that it could open at any moment. Yes, he was paranoid that the worst was about to happen. But…it's Aaron. How could he ever say no to his Aaron?_

_Lucian looked into Aaron's vibrant green eyes and softened his expression. It's the only truly bad thing he's ever considered doing—punishment comes lenient for those who do no wrong, right?_

_The lavender-haired male brought a shaky hand to the side of Aaron's face. He smiled and allowed his thoughts to dissipate._

A few weeks earlier…

Becoming a new member of the Elite Four is a monumental occasion for everyone except the new member of the Elite Four. Aaron had quickly gotten over the initial buzz of Elite high-life a day or two after moving into the overelaborate castle which housed the paradigms of society. It was just a lot of hype to the teenager, and even though he is still very excited about his new aptly elitist position, everyone else seemed so much more thrilled…for the wrong reasons.

A Bug-type specialist, they said, how long will it take before the Sinnoh League realizes their terrible mistake and boots this net-waving child back to the Eterna Forest where he belongs? Aaron had been the butt of this joke for a really long time, and now he didn't care. As a child, he was often ridiculed for being a Bug Catcher; he lost many battles with what other older kids called "stupid, weak Bugs." Still, he didn't give in. He trained harder and, to the surprise of many of his regular bullies, became Gym Leader of his hometown, Eterna City. His loss count deflated as years went by. Recently he felt confident enough to take on the Elite Four and claim new fame.

It's been one week since Aaron was chosen to become an Elite. He's very easygoing and personable therefore making friends wasn't a problem. He grew close to Flint in no time, since they were close in age and found the same things amusing. Flint introduced the boy around the place and taught him the inner workings of the League. The two boys were completely inseparable (save for the days Flint would leave and hang around Sunyshore City).

Aside from his redheaded friend, everyone else treated the new Elite kindly. Bertha, the eldest of the Elites, saw Aaron as some precious little grandchild and pinched his cheeks whenever she had the chance. Aaron didn't mind it; in fact, he sort of liked the attention from her. Even the Champion was nice to him. She was prone to petting his head and giving him hugs, such as an older sister to her little brother. Although Aaron believed that Cynthia would never see him as anything more than a cute little kid, being the object of her (sisterly) affection was good enough. The League and Aaron meshed well together.

But then there was…him. Allegedly, he is strongest Trainer in Sinnoh, rivaled only by Cynthia. He seldom spoke to anyone, not even Champion Cynthia. In retrospect, he might have only said a total of four words to Aaron: _Welcome to the League. _Nothing more, nothing less, not even his name. His voice was so quiet, nothing was even heard. This wasn't a huge deal to Aaron, but it would be courteous if every time they were in the same hallway, he would acknowledge the "good morning" thrown out at him, at least letting him see his face. The other man wasn't rude, maybe just…absent. Understandable, since the man was always nose-deep in some book that was clearly more exciting than a brand-new Elite. The Man who Reads, Aaron titled him, is just a miniscule, insignificant enigma that the boy had no interest in unmasking.

On the second week of Aaron's arrival, he decided it was time to start training like an Elite. The young Elite quietly made his way outside of the castle early in the morning and into the grand, flowery maze at the back. Cynthia had once or twice, around noon, walked out and observed Aaron training his Pokémon diligently. She was pleased to see that he was so motivated. After a while, she would go back inside and leave him be.

When both he and his Pokémon were exhausted, Aaron called it a day and spent the rest of the afternoon in Flint's room. The redhead had two large beanbag chairs in front of his television set, the red one claimed by himself and the orange one reserved for Aaron. As the two boys sunk into their seats, Flint pulled out a portable gaming system from his pocket and engaged a conversation while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"So, man of the hour, how's week number two of fame and fortune? Enjoying the cameras? The fans? Are you giving your fanbase some love?" Flint asked. Aaron snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Fanbase? What do you mean fanbase? Are you telling me that I get free fans to kick-start my fame?" Aaron asked.

"You'd be surprised how quickly people are to jump on that shit. Any time Trainer fame pops up in the media, everyone suddenly wants to have their babies. It works especially well when you're cute, though, and you fit the bill. You're a pretty boy, a teen heartthrob." Flint said, looking up from the game momentarily to wink playfully at his friend.

"I seriously don't get the big deal," Aaron shrugged, "I'm an Elite, so what? Shouldn't _I _be the one most hyped up about it? I mean, I'm literally living my dream right now, but people blow this way out of proportion. I'm not denying that I'm pretty, either, but people wanting my babies? I'm seventeen, Flint." The younger Elite raised a brow to the idea of screaming fans following him everywhere he went. How annoying, he thought.

"So? I was eighteen when I became an Elite. As soon as it happened, I was drowning in hot babes. You can't tell me that you _wouldn't _want horny half-naked chicks rubbing up all over you. _That's _living the dream, my man." Flint nodded, amused by himself. Aaron laughed, but shook his head 'no.'

"That's kind of gross," Aaron smiled. Flint scoffed and arched an eyebrow.

"What?! How is having all the free sex you want gross? What's the matter with you?" Both boys laughed at their own immaturity, but Aaron still disagreed with these statements.

"It just is. Girls are gross." Aaron said simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Flint looked up from his game and eyed his friend suspiciously. "Either you're a taller-than-normal eight year-old, or you're…you know what, I just don't get you, bug boy. You're some kind of special snowflake."

"Special snowflake?" The younger Elite questioned. Flint looked back down at his game with a grin.

"Shut up."

* * *

As evening crept up over the region, Flint received an unexpected phone call from best friend Volkner, who as usual was bored and felt like having a late-night adventure. The redhead threw a light jacket on his back and cut his time with Aaron short. The younger Elite, though disappointed that he was being left alone with nothing to do, understood and left his room. Flint was well on his way out as Aaron was just beginning to cross hallways and lock himself in his own room. He heard the front door open from upstairs and Cynthia's voice promptly asking where Flint was going out this time of night. The greenette chuckled at the situation but walked off, both voices growing distant the closer he was to his room.

The young Elite put his hands behind his head and walked on, thinking about what he'll do now that his only source of entertainment was gone. There was one more turn in the hallway before arriving at his door, so his thinking time was limited. Sometimes he wanted to ask Flint if he could join him and Volkner going out and doing whatever they do, but he was only Flint's friend for such a small amount of time. Maybe when the time comes, Flint will be the one to invite him on one of these nightly excursions. Who knows, maybe Aaron could—

_Bump. _

Aaron was so lost in thought that he forgot to pay attention to the path in front of him. As he was turning at the bend, he ran into some other moving force. Aaron gasped and almost fell back, but stopped himself and took a moment to regain his balance. His green eyes looked down to see shiny black loafers attached to crimson slacks. Slowly his vision rose up to the crimson suit attached to the slacks and soon to the book attached to the pale hands obscuring the view from the head attached to the suit. The book lowered and half-lidded eyes behind purple lenses looked directly at Aaron.

"Oh…s-sorry…" Aaron whispered.

The Man who Reads, in all his silent glory, had bumped into Aaron. The younger male looked back into the man's eyes with some sort of inquisition. He and The Man who Reads hadn't the pleasure of having their usual one-sided, one-sentence conversations together in a while. Aaron had almost forgotten that this man even existed. As Aaron looked at him, frozen, the man stared at him intensely. The silence was uncomfortable, and the man's gaze was chilling. What's going to happen, Aaron thought. This is the first time the two ever made any sort of contact with each other. In a sense, the younger Elite was inexplicably excited; maybe he'll actually say something to him, anything at all.

The visual contact was broken shortly thereafter when The Man who Reads brought his book back over his eyes and walked around Aaron, going on his way. Aaron stood there, somewhere between feeling confused and horribly disappointed.

"We finally make some kind of human contact and he _still _said nothing to me?" The boy was unamused. "He bumps into me and doesn't even say sorry?! Okay, _now _it bothers me."

Acting quickly, Aaron turned on his heel and tried to hunt down the man. "Hey, wait up!" He was almost to the next hallway when he finally caught the man again, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. The greenette glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay…you know that I exist, but you refuse to talk to me. I _have _to get that guy to say _something _to me even if it's the last thing I do." The young Elite turned back and left for his room once more.

While Aaron walked away, the bespectacled man opened his door almost cautiously and peered out, watching him.

* * *

_The adventure begins._

_I adore these two so much. I'm motivated to keep the love for these Elites alive._

_Thank you for reading. Chapter two is on the way._


	2. Chapter 2

_What a lovely pair these two make. Thank you to those who are reviewing and following._

_On with the show._

* * *

Spider Web!

A young Trainer was successful in making his way through Victory Road early this morning. Champion Cynthia called for a meeting. Bertha and Flint were in the meeting room in no time, but Aaron had gotten lost on his way. Of all the places he remembered Flint taking him to on the tour, the meeting room was unfortunately not one of them. The teen was going in the right direction, but the halls diverged into three different paths. Aaron stood before the forks and looked about hopelessly.

"So many hallways…why can't this castle have one straight path? I'm tired of getting lost!" The boy threw his arms up. He hung his head in defeat and decided it was best to just try every hallway until he found the right one. As he began to walk, he heard quickened footsteps behind him.

Aaron turned around and before he could say anything, The Man who Reads—with, of course, his signature book in his face—breezed right by him. Aaron's eyes followed the man faster than he could bring up words.

"H-hey, wait!" The younger Elite yelled. The man had already gone through the rightmost hall and Aaron, who remembered he had a room to find, found it best just to follow him. Aaron sprinted behind the man and eventually caught up as the door came into sight. The Man who Reads put his hand on the knob and opened the door for Aaron, who rushed in and caught himself before he ran into the table. The Man who Reads quietly sat down in a chair adjacent to the Champion and next to Bertha, still holding the book to his face.

"Great, now everyone's here." Cynthia clapped her hands together. "Aaron, take a seat next to Flint, please."

The teen Elite sat in the empty chair next to his friend. Everyone (save for The Man who Reads) had their eyes on the Champion as she began to speak.

"Let me start of by saying good morning to all my lovely Elites," Cynthia chirped, earning a collective 'good morning' in response. "Today, it seems, we're going to have a challenger. He's been travelling through Victory Road for a few days now and from what I hear, he's eager to battle. Make sure you arrive at your stations promptly, stay on your A-game, and most importantly, have fun with it! You all are free to go for now. When the challenger enters, the intercom will notify us. Good luck to all my lovely Elites."

"Likewise, Champion." Aaron smiled. The blonde woman returned the smile and left the room, a slight bounce in her step. The young Elite was feeling rather confident today. With all the training he'd been doing, his Pokémon were up to par.

Flint interrupted Aaron's thoughts by patting his back. "So, ready for your first battle as an Elite? Pretty exciting, am I right?"

Aaron looked at his friend with stars in his eyes. "I can't wait! I have a good feeling about this match. My Bugs and I are ready to take on this challenger."

From across the table, Bertha laughed as she left her seat. "I'm glad you're so spirited! Good luck on your first battle, Aaron! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wait in my station." With that, the elderly woman left. Flint and Aaron both hopped out of their seats.

"Come on, kid, let's knock this out of the park!" The redhead cheered. Flint ran out the door, whooping in the hallway. Just as energetic, Aaron jumped up and trailed after Flint.

Completely unnoticed, The Man who Reads stayed behind, peering over his book. As he arose from his seat, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Three cheers for the king of the castle!" Flint yelled as he burst through the doors of the meeting room. He dragged Aaron into the room and held up his arm. "Weighing a whopping five soda cans in this corner, undefeated Aaron takes home the gold!"

The younger boy laughed all the way, bowing graciously. "Thank you, thank you!"

Cynthia, who stood up from her chair to applaud her youngest Elite, joined the laughter. "Spectacular job on your first day, Aaron! Those Bugs of yours really pack a punch! If you're this good so early into your career, why, the rest of us will never get a chance to battle!"

Aaron blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Aw, thanks, guys. I really tried my best. You all are too nice."

Flint released his grip on Aaron's wrist. "You did good, kid. That's defending the honor of the Sinnoh Elites."

Bertha, who was grinning from her seat, chimed in. "So skilled for being so young. Good job, Aaron. We're all very proud of you."

Cynthia nodded. "I believe we made the right choice in choosing you as our newest Elite, don't you think, Lucian?"

Aaron's expression fell. He looked around the room curiously. "Who's Lucian…?"

The person sitting next to Cynthia, holding a book to his face, simply moved his hand and gave the Champion a thumbs-up in agreement.

Aaron's eyes widened. "He…!" The boy pointed at The Man who Reads, Lucian, apparently, and tried to speak, but nothing came out. No one seemed to notice his turmoil.

"Well, another congratulations to you, Aaron. I believe there isn't anything to evaluate today, so everyone, you are free for the afternoon. Thank you all so much! Have a nice rest of the day, my lovely Elites." With that, Cynthia bounced out of the room. Bertha and Flint congratulated Aaron before leaving as well. Said Elite, however, stayed behind, in shock.

Lucian, who was still reading his book, remained seated for a few seconds before getting up and walking away. Aaron jumped in front of the door, blocking it.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron warned. "Not this time. You're not avoiding me now."

Lucian stood there in front of Aaron, completely frozen. There was silence between the two.

"You have refused to talk to me—or anyone—ever since I got here. I think that maybe, you know, since we work together it would be nice if we exchanged something other than breathing space!" The younger Elite cried. He furrowed his brows and looked up at the man who until this point stayed perfectly still. Moments of silence passed before Lucian lowered his book at an uncomfortably slow pace. He only revealed his eyes, much like their encounter the night before, complete with the exact same stare.

Aaron stared back at him. "Well? Are you just going to walk around me and pretend like I don't exist again? Or are you actually going to say something?"

The older Elite blinked behind his glasses, shifting his attention to the door behind Aaron. He reached for the knob nonchalantly.

"What?!" Aaron sputtered. Frustrated, he grabbed Lucian's wrist and pulled it away from the door. Lucian's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he didn't try to resist. "Can you stop that and treat me like a human and not like a freaking decorative plant?! What do you have against me that you can't talk to me?! What did I ever do to you?!"

The older Elite said nothing and kept his book over his mouth. Aaron growled and let go of the man's wrist then pouted. "I'm never going to get anywhere with you. This is a lost cause." The boy looked down somberly.

"What is it that you want to know?"

Aaron's eyes popped open. He looked up at Lucian, who was still hidden behind the book. "D-did you just…?"

"What is it that you're so desperate to get out of me?"

His voice was hushed, but not as if he was purposely doing so. There was pleasantness to his voice that Aaron didn't expect. For an uncertain amount of seconds, the greenette stayed captivated by the voice. Eventually he was brought back down to reality.

"N-nothing…I just wanted to hear you talk. You don't talk to anyone, so I was curious to know if you even could." The boy admitted.

Lucian kept his gaze on the boy as he spoke. "Have I satisfied your curiosity? Have I quelled the need for knowledge?"

"Well, for the most part, yes…"

"Then may I please leave?"

"W-wait!" Aaron pressed his back against the door. "Is it too much to ask for maybe a little bit more than just these couple of sentences?"

Lucian raised one of his brows. "Meaning…?"

"I-I don't know, maybe we can talk more, get to know each other?" Aaron shrugged. "It bothers me that you're not very social. I like making new friends."

The bespectacled man leered. "What if I like being antisocial?"

"Then I'm going to bother you until you become my friend."

Lucian sighed heavily. "You're beginning to test my patience. I would like to leave now."

Aaron frowned and moved to the side, opening the door for Lucian. "Thank you." He walked out the door and raised his book back over his eyes. Aaron watched him leave, feeling a bit dissatisfied.

"Note to self: your new goal is to get Lucian to come out of his shell. Best of luck to me." Aaron sighed and left, tired but motivated.

Lucian turned back, listened to the boy walk off, and smiled to himself.

* * *

_Which boy is luring the other?_

_Thank you for reading. Be sure to tell all your Eliteundershipper friends. Chapter three is on the way._


	3. Chapter 3

_I've fallen for these two all over again._

_On with the show._

* * *

Spider Web!

Last night Volkner told Flint that the challenger he faced didn't win, so the Elites have another few days of relaxation. The aforementioned redhead decided he would pal around with his Gym Leader friend for the day. The other Elites were left to do whatever they pleased—all except for Cynthia, who had to complete some paperwork.

At noon, Lucian grabbed his suit coat and book and made his way down the castle. It was a perfect opportunity to go to the library. While on this trip, he ran into Cynthia, who was holding up a stack of files. The blonde champion smiled sweetly and stopped in front of the man.

"Good afternoon, Lucian! How are you doing today?" She asked. Lucian gave the woman a small smile back.

"Hello, Cynthia," Lucian responded in his hushed voice, "I'm doing swimmingly. I'm about to go to the library to check out a new book. I would ask how you're doing, but it's obvious that my Champion is busy as ever."

The blonde woman huffed. "You have no idea." She and the Elite shared a chuckle then set off on their separate ways. But, remembering something she had been meaning to ask him, Cynthia turned right around and called back the psychic Elite. "Oh, wait!"

The lavender-haired Elitist turned around. "Hm?"

"You've been kind of quiet the last couple of days. I know you're not talkative to begin with, honey, but you seem really absent. Is something going on?" Cynthia asked, genuinely concerned. Lucian gave her a sweet, reassuring smile.

"Now, Cynthia," he said, "worrying will throw off your balance. I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

The Champion eased into a smile. "Okay. I was just wondering. Try not to make me worry so much anymore!"

Both the Champion and the Elitist left for their intended destinations.

* * *

Outside, Aaron watched the sky inattentively, thinking about last night. He heard Lucian's voice for the first time. The sound of his voice replayed in his head over and over.

_What is it that you're so desperate to get out of me?_

The boy heard the question constantly in his ears. There were a few times throughout the day where he caught himself repeating the same phrase out loud to himself, just evaluating it. To answer the question after having the opportunity to sleep on it, Aaron didn't really know. All he knew was that because Lucian seemed to purposely ignore him at all costs, he was intent on getting noticed. But why did it matter so much?

The answer to that question could have lied within the voice that prompted the original. Without thinking of an answer to the question, Aaron simply listened to the voice. Every word was crisp and clear, but the volume was so low. Lucian didn't necessarily whisper, his voice was just hushed. Calm. Admittedly, that voice put him to sleep last night. Aaron took in a long, slow breath and felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of Lucian's voice. He thought about how very much he'd like to hear it again, but this time a little closer, whispering into his ear while the heat from Lucian's breath warmed him up—

_Bzz! _An angry buzzing noise brought Aaron down from his cloud of thought. The flustered boy sputtered and saw that his Vespiquen, Honey, had been trying to get his attention for some time now. The queen bee Pokémon had finished her training regimen while the boy's mind wandered off.

"Sorry, Honey," Aaron apologized to the Pokémon, taking out her Pokéball from his belt, "I didn't realize you were through. Time for some R-and-R, okay?" He recalled the Vespiquen and sighed, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention to his Pokémon. It was hard not to think about Lucian. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel like thinking about anything _but _Lucian. The young Elite sighed and tried to shake off the feeling (to no avail) and decided he needed some alone time.

* * *

Lucian held his book under his left arm. It was uncommon to see the man with a book and not have it glued to his face, but those few seconds after he finished one, one would say that it was refreshing being reminded that there is a person behind the text. Such things made Lucian laugh—it was funny how his colleagues could be so concerned about the well-being of his head for perhaps two or three days, a week if the book is particularly thought-provoking. Such things also made him realize that those small things made people like Cynthia worry and people like Flint mock him. To add to that, the psychic master thought, it's also things like that which make him seem like some sort of mystery to a…_target audience. _That was the most fun to think about. He didn't quite understand the intrigue revolving around him, but he didn't deny that he liked the attention from that target audience. Perhaps it meant nothing, but still, it was amusing for the meantime.

Notorious for being lost in thought, Lucian, as he reached for the front door, found his reaction delayed when he saw the muse of his thoughts standing right in front of him. Aaron was training his Pokémon as per his daily routine and called the day not a minute ago. The young Elite stepped into the castle through the front door and in those seconds of thought, caught himself running into Lucian. Much like any time before, in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it blur, the two would begin their moment-long greeting.

But today was different.

Today, for what could be recorded as the first time, Aaron saw Lucian's face.

Normally, had this been any other day, Aaron would've made the attempt to once again engage in conversation with the older man only to be ignored and disheartened, but upon seeing the face of this man who has brought him nothing but inner turmoil, he felt unusual.

There were petal-delicate lips parted centimeters away from each other that captured Aaron's attention. A long, elegant nose, in which purple-tinted glasses sat upon the bridge unperturbed, came after, leading to those now completely-visible stunning eyes with dark, matted eyelashes hitting the lenses of the glasses. Lucian's head was tilted slightly in what could have been perplexity, allowing the soft waves of lavender hair to fall to the side. Aaron didn't know what part of his face to stare at first.

Something so lovely needed the proper amount of time to be admired.

The younger Elite blushed, his heart drumming in his chest. He didn't once blink, because at any moment being privileged enough to see Lucian's face could've escaped him. Lucian didn't realize the situation until he, in time so quickly, met eyes with Aaron as he normally does.

But, again, today was different.

He saw something new in Aaron's vibrant green eyes. He knew that Aaron was completely transfixed with the discovery of his face without the book in front of it and, for reasons he couldn't place, felt a flush of embarrassment rush to his cheeks, mimicking the color on the younger boy's face. Just as he noticed the boy's blush, he made the mistake of smiling in front of him; he couldn't help it. The way Aaron just stood there with that look on his face…it was…cute. That was completely unlike Lucian, but how could he not break character in front of this _adorable _little kid who's so lovingly entranced with something as unimpressive as his face? Aaron caught the smile; it was so genuine and pretty, he just wanted to preserve that smile forever.

Alas, Lucian doesn't allow these sorts of things to stay.

Shyly, without words, Lucian shifted his gaze elsewhere and moved curtly out of Aaron's way, opening the door and walking out of the castle. As he did so, Aaron panicked internally, trying to mentally tell him not to go. The younger boy looked at the now-closed door, his heartbeat still resonating loudly in his ears. The thoughts of his voice, the way he just reacted to seeing Lucian's face…it all became clear.

Aaron, it seems, has just fallen into a web of attraction. He felt empty staring at that door that Lucian left from.

* * *

Sometime during the late afternoon, a challenger came by the Sunyshore Gym. Flint didn't want to distract his friend from a potentially good match, so the afro-headed man made his way back home. Once at the castle, Flint kicked off his flip-flops and stumbled into his room, throwing himself face-first into his red beanbag chair.

"Oh hey, you're here." Aaron said from the doorway. Flint remained planted on the beanbag chair.

"How long have you been standing there staring at my shame?" asked the muffled voice of Flint.

"Well, I was going to my room right now and your door was open, so I figured I'd just hang out here. Perfect timing, too, because I want to ask you something." Aaron said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He plopped down into the orange beanbag chair.

"Flint, how well do you know Lucian?" The younger boy asked, his lips tingling as he mentioned the psychic Elite's name. Flint picked his head up and rolled around to face his friend.

"That was a weird question."

"Seriously, Flint. How well do you know him?" Aaron asked again.

"Well…" the redhead looked up at the ceiling pensively. "We don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of junk. He and I argue a lot. I know I'm not his cup of tea, and he's not the first person I'd invite to a party, if you know what I mean. He and I aren't friends, I can tell you that."

"So you two don't like each other…do you know if he _does _like anyone?" Aaron asked.

"He and Cynthia are really good friends. They adore each other. I don't know how _they _get along so well, considering Lucian seems to dislike anything fun, happy, or cute. You know, I thought that it was because they were _into _each other, but a while back we found out that the Champion's lifestyle isn't coed, if you catch my drift."

Aaron raised his eyebrows in realization after a few seconds. "…Oh. "

"Sometimes weird friendships just work like that. I don't know, personally I can't see Lucian being friends with anyone. He's weird." Flint said snidely.

"What do you mean by weird?" Aaron questioned. Flint scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That guy is something else. He's always reading some book and he uses words that purposely make me feel stupid. I don't know. He just strikes me as some snobby asshole. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. He hasn't been talking to anyone in a while, but that's normal for him because he's a gross weirdo."

The younger Elite frowned and brought his knees up to his chest. "Then I guess I asked the wrong person."

Flint looked over to his friend and saw his apparent sadness. "Hey, are you okay?"

The green-haired boy sighed. "Lucian didn't talk to me for the first two weeks I was here. I didn't even know his name until recently. But for the past couple of days, I've wanted to get to know him—or even just…be close to him. I got a good look of his face today, and I don't know why but my chest felt heavy and my face got all hot and…" The boy closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about Lucian.

"The only bad part," he continued, "is that he acts like I don't even exist. Today he _smiled _at me and I think I fell in love, but for all I know it could've been a cruel joke." Aaron sunk into the beanbag chair. "It's not fair. I seriously think I like him, Flint. I'm not sure. I don't even know him but just the way he acts, and the sound of his voice, and the way he lowers his eyelids when he looks at me makes my head spin…I just think he's really attractive and if that isn't reason enough for me to want to get closer to him, then I don't know what is."

Flint's expression softened. "Wow. I didn't know you felt that way, kid…that's pretty deep."

There was an odd, heavy sensation growing in the pit of Aaron's stomach. "Imagine having the opportunity to live in the same castle as the prettiest person in the world and being his placemat. That's how I feel."

The afro-headed Elite stayed silent. He felt bad that his friend was hurt. "This whole Lucian thing means a lot to you, huh?"

Aaron pressed his cheek against the orange leather. "So much. I wish I could get just a little bit closer to him. Listen to his voice again. If I'm lucky, see him smile again."

"Even though I'm not his biggest fan, maybe I could give you some advice." Flint brought up, sounding as convincing as possible. "Instead of talking, use actions. Actions speak louder than words, right? Get up in Lucian's face and demand that he pay attention to you. Being nice isn't working, so try putting some aggression into it. Hey, it'll get him to look at you, am I right? Besides, you're not shy. I'm sure you have the balls to do something pretty aggressive."

Aaron let the advice sink in. "That…actually sounds like a good idea."

Flint clicked his tongue. "That's it, kid. The next time you see him, just do what feels right."

The younger Elite smiled. "Thanks, Flint."

Flint smiled warmly at his friend. "You owe me twenty bucks if this works."

* * *

Lucian returned to the castle in the evening. He got a bit carried away with the new arrivals section at the library, so he lost track of the time. After hours of browsing and leafing through, he found two new novels that really piqued his interest. He was greeted at the door by a busy Cynthia, who was taking papers from one floor to another.

"Hi there, Lucian! Bye, Lucian!" Cynthia said, carrying a few files in her arms. She missed a step while speed-walking and tripped slightly. Lucian grabbed her arm and placed her upright.

"Now, Cynthia, you should give yourself a rest. Too much stress will age your pretty face quickly." Lucian said. The Champion sighed, exhausted.

"Good idea. I'll get this done tomorrow. My feet are killing me." Cynthia literally dropped her files right where she stood, papers flying everywhere, and walked off, presumably to her room for some much-needed sleep. Lucian chuckled quietly, shaking his head. _Such a funny girl, _he thought.

The psychic Elite clutched his novels close to his chest in a loving embrace. Books were many a splendid thing. Books were Lucian's first love, and his passion for reading never wavered. Reading was his escape from the low-key reality he lived in, but more than that, reading kept his mind off of troubling thoughts. Before battling a trainer, Lucian reads a book to calm his nerves and clear his mind so that his choices are well-planned and meticulous. Tonight he needed the books to take his mind off of one particular subject that just won't leave. It's embarrassing to say, but Aaron has taken up more thoughts than Lucian was comfortable with. Sure, the boy was cute, but no one was so cute that they could infiltrate someone else's mind for an entire two weeks.

As he was on his way back to his room, he felt some presence following him from behind. It wasn't there when he went up the stairs, or when he came home, so someone was already hiding in the upstairs hallway. Lucian slowed his steps and listened carefully to the space behind him. There was a foot stepping a second too off-beat, and that's when the older male knew. Immediately he turned around and caught none other than the thought-infiltrator Aaron, who tensed up upon being spotted.

"Hm," Lucian hummed to himself. "It seems I have a shadow. May I help you?"

The boy froze for a small while, unsure about Flint's brilliant plan now. It didn't help that Lucian's face wasn't covered by a book this time, either—those pale lips were making the boy nervous.

Still, Aaron tried his best to keep strong and stood his ground firmly. "Lucian, I'm through with being invisible to you. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to get you to notice me."

The older man sighed. "I don't see why you have to go through all this trouble. I'm not all that a big deal—"

"No, you listen to me, Lucian!" Aaron shook his head and pointed his index finger at the man. "You have no idea what you've been doing to me all this time! Ever since that day you completely ignored me after we ran into each other, I've been thinking about nothing but you!" The boy exclaimed heatedly.

A pale blush graced his cheeks. He stepped back a bit and hugged his books closer to his chest. "W-what…?"

"All I ever think about is you! Your voice is always playing in my head, and I just want to hear more of it!" Aaron stepped closer to Lucian with each word. Lucian backed away just slightly, the flush on his face growing darker. "I've thought about your face all day and how impossible it is for you to be this attractive! I just want to be close to you—really, really close!"

The older male was at a loss for words. He's never heard anyone say such things to him. He didn't know how to react other than with complete embarrassment. "I-I don't know what to say…"

The younger Elite smirked. "Then don't say anything, since you're used to that," Aaron said coyly. Lucian managed to get out an inquisitive noise before the younger male slid right up to him. "Besides, actions speak louder than words. Let me _show _you how I feel."

"Aaron…?" The older male asked, his face mere inches away from the boy's. Aaron's green eyes met Lucian's lavender ones with a mischievous sparkle. The younger boy grabbed Lucian's shoulders and pushed him to the right, pressing the man against the wall. Lucian made a noise of surprise and opened his mouth to protest, but Aaron was too quick for him; the younger Elite closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Lucian's with a firm force.

"N-n…!" Lucian's eyes widened. He dropped his books, but the only thing that went through his mind was that he'd never been kissed like _this _before. For a few moments, Lucian didn't respond, but when Aaron pressed his lips against the man's a bit softer, the older man succumbed to the kiss, closing his eyes and pushing his lips as well.

Aaron's lips were soft, unlike anything Lucian was familiar with. The younger Elite kissed Lucian with a slight roughness; with each angle he tilted his head in, Lucian took in a sharp breath through his nose. Clouded by the needy kiss and heated moment, Lucian's hands found their way to Aaron's waist, where they caressed and massaged the small curve near his hips feverishly. The two broke apart for air for a second, but Aaron once again attacked the older man's lips. Lucian allowed a hushed moan to escape his mouth, making Aaron shiver in delight.

The younger male broke the kiss and stepped away from the older man. Lucian's legs were visibly weak, as the only thing holding him up was the wall. The psychic Elite was quietly panting, his face red and his heart beating rapidly. Aaron's face was flushed the same shade of red, his heart beating at the same pace, but he was standing just fine, with a sly smile on his face.

"So," the boy began, "I'll take it you'll be more open to noticing me now, right?"

Lucian tried to stammer out and answer, but he couldn't get his thoughts collected well enough to form a sentence. Aaron smiled at the man.

"Glad I got that off my chest. Well, it's getting kind of late, and I know you probably want to read those books, so I'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow, Lucian." The boy winked at the older male. Aaron turned on his heel and jauntily bounced back to the respective hallway where his room was located.

Ridden with disbelief, Lucian watched the boy walk off.

No book could ever deter his thoughts from the electrifying kiss that lingered on his lips.

* * *

_The attraction has now become a well-weaved web of love and lust. More of this is to come soon._

_Thank you to those following, reviewing, favoriting, and reading. Be sure to tell all your friends._

_Onto chapter four._


	4. Chapter 4

_Please read disclaimer._

_Please read disclaimer._

_Please read disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer: As I have said before, this fiction did go up a rating. Meaning smut, lewdness, intercourse, lovemaking, coitus, lemons, R-18, not safe for work, after-dark, for adults only, plucking the flower, dancing the lambada, coming of age, parental advisory, viewer discretion advised, all synonymous to sex. That is to say, there is sex in this chapter. I'll say it again. There's sex in this chapter. Again. Sex. Male-on-male intimacy. Oh, there's another one I left out: intimacy. There is sex in this chapter. Did I mention the sex? If this offends you, skip the chapter. Close your eyes. Do both. We're all mature adults here, so the warning was thrown out there. Thank you. Sex in this chapter.  
Although, there are important plot devices in the chapter, so just another fair warning.**_

_All it takes is one twirl of the finger to tangle a web_

_I enjoy a good chain of events. On with the show_

* * *

Spider Web!

"_In its truest nature, the universe has an unconventional way of bringing certain unfamiliar perspectives together. On my extensive travels, I realized something about myself and the universe that we shared in common: that we are ever-changing and not one moment are we the same as the last. This is factual in the sense that—"_

_That…that…_

He must have read the same word countless times already. It was the same section over and over.

"_This is factual in the sense that we, as a people—"_

_That we…this is factual that…_

Lucian placed the book on his desk and sighed in frustration. He propped his elbows onto the desk, took off his glasses and rubbed his fingers against his temple. He couldn't focus on the novel at all. Every word was blurry and nothing made sense to him unless he reread the sentence twice over. He was only three pages into the book and already he lost interest because there was something else plaguing his mind.

On his desk sat a small alarm clock. The hands read 2:00 am. This was unhealthy; Lucian was typically asleep by this time. He tried to relax his body earlier, tried to clear his thoughts so that he could sleep, but nothing worked. As a last resort, Lucian began to read, hoping he could get those thoughts out his mind. He spent almost two hours reading the same three pages over and over again.

_This isn't good, _the psychic Elite thought to himself. _Reading is the only thing I have to keep my mind cleared. Even at that, I can't get this out of my head. _

With a heavy sigh, Lucian sat back in his lavender seat and closed his eyes. The feeling of Aaron's lips was still lingering on his. That kiss was the most exciting thing that he'd ever experienced. The way the younger male pushed him against a wall, showing his complete control of the situation…that control made Lucian shiver. It was only four or five hours ago that it happened, but to the psychic Elite, it felt more like moments ago. The shock wasn't about to wear off any time soon. He didn't deny that the kiss was wonderful—if anything, he considered a few hours ago leaving to find Aaron and continuing what they had just done because it felt so good, but the man was much too shy to actually go through with it—but it was all so sudden. The last time he was kissed was…

Lucian's eyebrows furrowed. When was the last time he was kissed? The last relationship he was in had to have been when he first became an Elite. He was still in college, and he had a lover slightly older than himself. His lover was a mature, experienced person who constantly urged Lucian to let loose, but because Lucian was always so platonic, the relationship ended and the psychic Elite was the last one to know. He was so oblivious back then—everyone knew that there was another person his lover was seeing except him. He was hurt by it for a while but never talked to anyone about it, not even Cynthia. He figured it would be best to just let that part of his life stay untouched and forgotten. He remembered the week before his relationship ended. The last kiss he had with the person he used to have feelings for was soft and careful, as if the other person was letting Lucian go as gently as possible.

Aaron brought out all these horrid memories of Lucian's past that the man didn't really want to dive into, but he couldn't help it. He knew why he could never sustain a relationship with anyone. Lucian, the sweet but boring one. Lucian, the too-nurturing, too-nice one. Lucian, the smart, sophisticated prude. These facts reminded Lucian of how much those understandable break-up reasons hurt. He never took initiative for anything. What he excelled at in training Pokémon or reading or upholding a title, he failed at keeping someone interested in him. He is smart, kind, a good conversationalist, but skin-to-skin contact was too risqué, and kissing was a field in which he had no confidence in.

However, this makes sense in a way, Lucian realized. _That's _exactly the reason why he's been so invested in the young, exciting Elite Aaron. Aaron found him interesting and attractive, even when he's done absolutely nothing. The boy was so amused by his quirks, and because of that he needed to pursue the man. Aaron didn't see Lucian as this placemat to walk all over, he saw him as someone likable and even physically striking.

A faint blush grew on Lucian's cheeks. He absently smiled, feeling as though he could fly. That kiss meant something. He's never felt so wanted before in his life, and now someone fun and cute and jaunty thinks that he's worth something.

Lucian heard his heartbeat resonating in his ears. It seems he's been caught in Aaron's web, but he's not making any struggle to get out of it.

Lucian closed the book and got up from his seat, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

* * *

Aaron woke up before the sun rose. When his eyes popped open for reasons unknown, he sat up and lazily looked to the left, seeing that the sky was grey-blue outside of the window. On the nightstand next to his bed, Aaron saw the clock read 3:00 am in neon green numbers. The boy yawned and stretched, wondering why he had woken up so early.

He was in the middle of a very pleasant dream, too. He dreamt about Lucian, how just hours ago he made the boldest decision of his life—the dream was sort of a continuation to the kiss. He dreamt about how warm Lucian's lips were and about the breathy gasp that escaped him during the kiss. A smile graced Aaron's features as he thought about his actions, and how as of that moment it was no longer about wanting attention or uncovering a mystery. When Aaron held onto Lucian's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, something passed through his mind at the moment right before he kissed him. It was no longer a competition. In reality, he supposed, it was just an excuse to kiss him. Earlier that day, he saw Lucian's pretty face and remembered the equally as lovely voice that came from it. By that point, all of Aaron's initial goals were naught, because the attraction outweighed the frustration.

The young Elite leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He thought about how after last night he came to terms with the fact that he attracted to Lucian and how from this moment on he would make it a point to kiss him more often. Aaron giggled at the musings; he definitely wasn't shy, like Flint had mentioned the night before. He wouldn't mind kissing Lucian whenever he could.

In fact, why wouldn't he?

"I guess I found my new goal," Aaron said to himself, putting his arms behind his head.

* * *

"Working, working, working, working, working, working…" Cynthia had driven herself into her monthly madness mantra. The paperwork had gotten so out of hand in just one week. One week, that's all she did, one week without answering the paperwork. She thought she could handle it, but what she didn't count on was the exponential growth rate of complaints, files, formalities, and things of that ilk. It was only three files. She left three files on her desk on Monday. By Friday, there were fifteen files. Where they came from, she doesn't know, but what she did know was that she was panicking because her inane fear of paperwork was setting in and she forgot how to breathe at some point.

The blonde woman sat at the dinner table, clad in her black satin nightgown, three empty mugs of what used to hold coffee beside her. The whole table was filled with paper. Cynthia had been working on these forms since 10:40 last night. At ten, Lucian told her to stop working and go to sleep. Cynthia dropped her papers on the floor and headed to bed, and upon arriving to her room at 10:05, she undressed and immediately fell asleep. At 10:15, however, she heard a ruckus outside her door. There were two voices, one hushed and one loud. Cynthia couldn't go back to sleep after all that noise and wondered what was going on out there.

_Gasp! Cynthia sat up in her bed, a horrified expression on her face._

_Those voices are probably coming from my head, she thought. It's my guilt telling me to do my forms!_

The blonde woman gathered her papers and spent all night writing.

"Working, working, working, working…" Cynthia whispered to herself. At nine in the morning, Flint came rolling into the kitchen/dining room and grabbed a toaster strudel for breakfast. The redhead stared at the woman who was clearly not doing so well.

"Morning, Champ." Flint greeted cautiously, taking a big bite of his strudel. "You okay?"

Cynthia fidgeted. "Working, working, working, working, working, working, working…"

Flint raised his brows and took his strudel elsewhere. "Ok then…Keep your cool, Champ."

As Flint walked out, he ran into a wide-awake Aaron. The boy was dressed and ready for the day—even the obnoxious cowlick curl on top of his head looked neat. Flint stuffed the rest of the strudel in his mouth and swallowed without chewing much.

"Well don't you look spiffy? You look like a million bucks today, kid." The redhead whistled at the boy, giving him a thumbs up.

The younger Elite beamed at Flint. "Thanks! I'm feeling _really _good today. I'm gonna get some stuff done, but before I do anything today, I think it's time for some toaster strudels!"

"I suggest you don't go in there," Flint warned, "Cynthia's having a _moment. _It's best if you go somewhere else for breakfast."

Aaron lifted his brows and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You see, every month Cynthia gets a bunch of paperwork to complete in about a week. She's usually good at first, but then she starts to slack off. When she slacks, more papers come. The day before the paperwork is due, she scrambles and goes insane for twenty-four hours, telling herself to work harder. We highly suggest not bothering the Champ for the day, and since she's made the dining room her safe haven, don't chance it. She might stab you in the neck."

Aaron gulped and touched his neck. "I guess I can skip out on breakfast today. No biggie."

Flint nodded. "Sorry, kid. Well, I'm gonna avoid the Champ for today and hang out at Sunyshore with Volk. Try not to get in her way, 'kay?"

"Will do."

Flint gave Aaron another thumbs up and walked away. The boy sighed and left back upstairs. He figured he would instead of eating go straight into training his Pokémon, but he left his party in his room. The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and hopped up the steps.

While walking back upstairs, Aaron heard someone coming from the opposite direction. _Hmm, I wonder…_With quirked brows, the boy sprinted up the stairs a bit faster to purposely run into none other than…

"Well, goooooooooooood morning, Lucian." The boy sang, a wide, toothy grin flashing at the psychic Elite. Lucian looked well-rested, with sort of a glow to him. He too was dressed for success on this not unusual day, this time sporting a lavender dress shirt rather than a black one. The older man, who widened his eyes in surprise upon seeing the young boy, softened his expression to a sweet smile.

"Why, hello, Aaron." Lucian greeted back. "Fancy seeing you this early."

The boy held back a high-pitched squeak. He didn't ignore him! "The feeling is mutual. You look really happy today. I wonder why." The boy giggled. Lucian controlled a small blush and looked away.

"It's just a good day, I suppose." Lucian began to walk toward the stairs. "Um, care to join me for breakfast?"

"Actually, I wouldn't do that. Cynthia is freaking out because of the paperwork." Aaron stated.

Lucian sighed. "I feel as though I had a part in that somehow," he mumbled under his breath. "I guess I won't be having breakfast today then. That's fine, I don't mind spending my morning doing something else."

Aaron hummed in agreement. "Yeah, you can read a book, or train or Pokémon, or make out with me, or take a stroll in town, or, you know, whatever."

The older male nodded thoughtfully, silently checking off the things on Aaron's list. But then something felt off. "W-wait, did I hear you correctly?"

The boy smirked coquettishly. "You heard right."

Lucian shot him a look of mortification. "N-now Aaron, it's inappropriate to say such…lewd things to your colleagues…"

Aaron chuckled. "Then what do you call last night?"

The older Elite furrowed his brows. Lucian stepped backwards and met the boy face-to-face. "I thought about last night before I went to bed, honestly. I don't know how to address this because it's never happened, but I think the right thing to do is say thank you."

The boy snickered. Was Lucian really this shy and inexperienced? "That's cute. You're cute, Lucian."

Lucian's face burned scarlet. "I, um, thank you, again."

A light switched on in Aaron's head. This scenario seemed conveniently placed. Bold as ever, Aaron tiptoed and slowly placed a gentle kiss on Lucian's lips, to which the older man responded with tension and shock.

"We should do it more often," Aaron whispered. "I like doing this. And judging by your response last night, you like it, too."

Lucian tried to stammer out an answer but his words were failing him. "I…I don't know what to say…it seems I've been saying that a lot recently, huh?" The man chuckled nervously, Aaron's comely face inches away from his. "I-I think what I mean to say is, is this your way of asking for my hand?"

"Why would I ask for your hand when I'm clearly more interested in your lips?" Aaron giggled, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. "My real answer is why not? It seems like it could be fun, just to try out. You're adorable, and I like kissing you. What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?"

"It's a little sudden," Lucian said, even though deep inside he was really excited that this was happening. "Shouldn't we take something this serious a little slow?"

"Life's too short for slow, Lucian. Come on, be exciting. Live a little! Anything to get you to talk more," the boy laughed.

Lucian looked away from the boy, trying to come up with an answer. It _has _been a while since he's last dated. He's afraid of the unknown, but Aaron clearly is ready to jump into anything at any time. Maybe just this once in his life he could explore something new and possibly fun with this young, vivacious boy.

Maybe he could actually like this.

"…Well, it couldn't hurt, could it?"

Aaron couldn't contain the excited noises building up inside of him. He immediately jumped up and pressed his lips against Lucian's once more, this time with the older man reciprocating the gesture.

* * *

"That's the most bullshit thing I've ever heard in my life."

"You're telling me, dude."

Volkner and Flint were at a café, enjoying some pie. As per usual, the two were heavily engaged in a gossipy conversation about the news circulating the inner workings of other Leagues. The hot trending topic today: the Johto Elites.

"I just can't believe Lance would do something like that. I mean, sure, Will's a creep, but that's just harsh dude." Flint said through a mouthful of pie.

"I feel sorrier for Karen," his blond friend responded. "That's two things she didn't ask for: creepy mask guy _and _the worst threat from her boss."

* * *

Lucian gently pushed the door to the kitchen open and peered in carefully. Cynthia was jittering as she wrote on the papers, repeating "working, working, working" like a broken record. Lucian stepped away from the door and looked back at Aaron, who was close behind.

"She still has a long way to go. She probably won't be finished for another couple of hours." Lucian affirmed. Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"A couple of hours sound great. We can make out right here until she comes back." The boy chided. Lucian crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have no shame at all, do you?"

"Not one shred."

Aaron tiptoed and kissed Lucian quickly, coaxing him to play along. As much as he didn't want to display his affection for Aaron so close to the Champion, Lucian couldn't help himself. He was in such a great mood and Aaron was only making him feel better. The older Elite gratefully kissed the younger boy back, his arms instinctively coiling around his waist. Lucian smiled against the kiss, feeling light and bubbly. Aaron's lips were so soft and moist; when the two broke apart for air, Lucian instantly dove in for seconds, indulging in those sweet lips. The younger boy made a soft, pleased noise and brought his hands up to Lucian's face.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is about dating someone you work with. I mean, if Karen was happy, then she should have stayed with the guy." Flint said, bringing another piece of pie to his mouth. "Lance had no right to butt in and break them up. Like, dude, seriously? And then he _threatened their jobs? _I don't feel as bad for Will because he's just the first guy, they can always easily replace the first guy. But Karen? Shit man, she's the toughest in Johto. Imagine being the strongest trainer in the region and being let go just because you were getting laid with another Elite? That could ruin you."

Volkner nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two boys broke apart and looked at each other for a moment, stunned. After they composed themselves, they began to laugh. Lucian hadn't laughed in so long.

The air around them was light. Aaron kissed Lucian's cheek then rested his head down on his chest. "You're really cute when you laugh."

"Not as cute as you are."

The longer he and Aaron stayed linked together, the more relaxed Lucian became. He felt so happy, being in this spontaneous, exciting, brand-new relationship with Aaron. The older Elite lifted his hand and stroked Aaron's cheek. The greenette blushed and brought his hand up to rest atop the older man's.

Lucian planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

* * *

Volkner poked at his slice of pie with his fork. "Will and Karen were only the beginning, man. Because Lance caught on, the rule is going to be pushed. If we know that someone is dating inter-League, we have to report them and they'll get fired on the spot."

The redheaded man choked on his slice of pie. "What kind of bullshit is that?!"

* * *

Aaron took Lucian's hand and pulled on it. "Get over here! Come on, we can go continue somewhere else!"

The older Elite tilted his head curiously. "Continue?"

Aaron nodded. "Mmhm! Let's have a little bit of fun. It's you, me, and hours of alone time, with no one to interrupt us. We can kiss more in my room—or yours, if you want."

Lucian flushed at Aaron's audaciousness. "You're too forward for me, Aaron."

The younger boy pouted. "Come oooon, you'll have fun! It's just kissing; what could go wrong?"

* * *

"Personally," Flint said with conviction, "_I _believe that you can fuck whomever you want, whenever you want, wherever you want, for as long as you want, and have no one judge you. What position is Lance in to take away that from those two? He's Champion, not Arceus."

The blond male chimed in, "And personally, I just think Dragon Man was jealous because he's not the one banging Karen, but whatever. Still, you're right. I don't get why you can't date someone you work with. But damn, does it suck. Even worse, if it's one of our friends, we have to be the ones to rat them out to the Champion."

* * *

Aaron closed the bedroom door behind them and pulled Lucian over to his bed, where they both fell, laughing. The greenette rolled on top of his new boyfriend, placing small kisses all over his face. Lucian caught the boy's lips as many times as possible, holding him close in his arms.

They kissed a multitude of times, lips meshing against one another in tandem. Their hands, curious as they were, traveled all over each other, gently and shyly touching places that only they could ever explore; both males opened their eyes and stared at each other lovingly, their lips still connected.

Aaron pulled back and shifted his legs about, straddling Lucian. The younger Elite looked down at Lucian, a warm heaviness in the air. The psychic Elite smiled up at the boy, pulling him by his vest and forcing each other into another kiss.

Their kiss was rougher this time, a bit clumsier. Aaron held Lucian tightly, deepening their kiss. As the initiator of the relationship, Aaron, as his lips parted slightly against his boyfriend's, swiftly licked Lucian's lips. The older Elite took in a sharp breath of air, but after a second time of Aaron's tongue gracing his lips, Lucian eased into parting his mouth and allowing the boy leeway to explore.

Aaron hummed and slid his tongue inside of Lucian's mouth, curiously prodding at the older man's. Lucian, feeling just as adventurous, gingerly licked and prodded back, eliciting an excited moan from the younger boy. Aaron tried to start a continuous swirling between the two organs, but instead the kiss became messy and uncoordinated. Not that either Elite cared, they were just happy to be experiencing this with each other.

The messy, uncoordinated kiss picked up in speed. Each tongue revolved around the other in a more heated fashion, their warm saliva spilling over the corners of their lips. Soft, elated moans were exchanged between the two as they grew closer. Lucian brought a hand behind Aaron's head and pushed him down, locking their lips as they kissed passionately. There was a tingling sensation surging through Lucian's body, an involuntary jerk of his hips brought his right leg slightly up, pressing against the gap in between Aaron's thighs. The younger boy pressed his lower half down against Lucian's leg, rocking his hips in short, small motions to create some friction.

Below the belt, Lucian was feeling tense and uncomfortably hot. His focus shifted to that tightening phenomenon and he could no longer sustain the kiss. Aaron found that Lucian has slowed his swirling and eventually stopped kissing altogether when he heard the older man whimpering quietly. Aaron looked at the man, continuing his quick rubbing on Lucian's leg. Feeling experimental, Aaron switched gears and sat up on the man's leg, grinding slowly. The psychic Elite gasped and grabbed onto the boy's lithe hips. Both boys looked into each other's eyes as Aaron kept grinding on Lucian's leg. Lucian exhaled shakily, the friction causing a pulsating sensation in his most sensitive area. It appealed to Lucian so much, Aaron's youthful enthusiasm pulling him into what was supposed to be an innocent rendezvous—unless he was just that oblivious, in which case he should have picked up on Aaron's intentions earlier. No use in complaining now, for the fear of ruining the atmosphere had just created over the course of the morning. In reality, Lucian greatly enjoyed this. It made him feel like he was worthy enough to touch this intimately.

Aaron chuckled. "I guess things _can _go wrong when we're just kissing, huh?" He slowed his grinding to a stop.

Lucian smiled shyly. "I wouldn't call it _wrong, _per se…but you're a tad too young to be doing this, aren't you?"

The boy pouted. "I'll be eighteen in a few months. It won't matter, honestly. I mean, who cares? It's just us who would know, right?" Aaron swiveled his hips against Lucian mischievously. "Come on, Lucian," he sang, "it'll be lots of fun! I really, really want you."

Lucian raised his brows with interest, but reminded himself that Aaron was so young. "Now, Aaron, it is taboo enough that we're an item, but physical intimacy? On our first day of dating? At the age of seventeen? As much as I appreciate your interest in me in…_that _way, perhaps we should wait…?"

The younger boy fell on top of his boyfriend again, hastily attacking Lucian's lips. The bespectacled groaned, but kissed back nonetheless.

"Please, Lucian?" Aaron whined. "Please? I'm serious about wanting you." Those starry green eyes looked at Lucian with unmitigated lust and longing. "I'm _your _Aaron. You can do whatever you want with me. I'm _all yours._"

"My Aaron…?" Lucian echoed. The boy smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're _my _Lucian. We have each other. We can do whatever we want with each other, and it'll be our secret." Aaron crawled backwards on the bed, lowering himself to Lucian's hips. He tugged at Lucian's belt buckle and undid the loops, pulling it off.

Lucian sputtered and tried to move back. "W-what on earth are you doing?!"

"I'm showing you that you're my Lucian." Aaron tossed the belt aside then unbuttoned, unzipped, and tried pulling down the man's black, smooth slacks. Lucian grabbed Aaron's hands and attempted to push him away, but the way the boy's fingers grazed his sensitive area caused his body to betray his actions.

Aaron wiggled his hands free and caught the hem of Lucian's pants again, this time successfully tugging them down just below the hips. The boy grabbed at the silky undergarment keeping him away from his target and pulled those down as well, just enough to allow the older Elite's length to spring out.

Lucian gasped and hid his reddened face behind a hand. "A-Aaron!"

The younger male stared at the appendage in front of his face, marveling at the lovely, erect member. Completely fascinated by such a pallid, pulsating creature, Aaron cautiously brought a hand around it, his fingers grasping firmly. Lucian inhaled sharply, frozen with shock. The boy slid his hand up the shaft then back down slowly, making the psychic Elite whimper. Aaron continued to play with the member in his hand, finding great enjoyment in hearing Lucian's sweet little moans.

Aaron got closer to the length, his lips mere inches away from the blush-colored tip. Following his heart's accord, Aaron kissed the tip and licked the underside. Lucian curled his fingers and bit on the index, suppressing a loud moan. The greenette looked at the flustered face of his boyfriend and chuckled wickedly, sticking out his tongue and dragging it all along the length. Lucian tried to keep quiet, but his own growing lust wouldn't allow that. He brought his hand down to his lower lip and let out a ragged gasp. The bespectacled man closed his eyes shut and parted his lips, moaning pleasurably as Aaron licked his member from base to tip.

The younger Elite smiled and brought his lips up to the head of Lucian's member, enveloping the tip.

"A-Aaron, h-ha…" Lucian and lifted his free arm to Aaron's head where he placed his hand, his fingers running through his soft green hair. Aaron swirled his tongue over the head and began to lightly suckle on it. The boy bobbed his head only a small distance down and immediately came back up, sucking on the lovely organ with gusto.

"Aaron, Aaron…oh _Aaron_…" Lucian moaned his name repeatedly, each syllable more desperate than the last. The sound of that hushed voice in such a lewd tone made Aaron make his own uncontrolled noises, his moans growing more strained with each bob of his head. He salivated at the taste of Lucian's skin, the saliva making the member slippery and hot. Aaron ventured more, getting dangerously close to the base of the length, making it increasingly hard to not let his breaths become obstructed. But he found himself enjoying this as much as Lucian; it excited him all the more that he was able to pleasure this gorgeous, surprisingly sensuous man.

"I'm…" Lucian tried to speak through his moans and gasps. "I'm going to…Aaron, I-I'm going to…" His shyness wound up getting the best of him, as he couldn't bring himself to complete his sentence. Aaron stopped sucking for a second, comprehending what was about to happen. He acted correspondingly and began to bob his head faster, sucking on the member with harder force. Lucian pressed his head back and cried out a few times, his hips bucking up with vigor as he reached the zenith of pleasure, a flash of white obscuring his vision.

"Aaron! Aaron!" The loudest Lucian's voice had ever gotten even surprised himself. His eyes popped wide open as he spilled his seed inside of Aaron's mouth. After those blissful seconds of climax, Lucian panted wearily and sank into the bed.

Aaron purred at Lucian's behavior. He slid his lips off of the member, Lucian's seed falling out of his mouth and onto Aaron's hand and himself. The boy crawled back over Lucian, meeting him face-to-face before slumping down to kiss him.

Lucian mustered the strength to hold onto Aaron, kissing him in heated passion.

* * *

The blond male scoffed. Flint looked down at the empty plate in front of him with disgust.

"I would never do that. It's none of my business who dates who. I mean, I think between us and every other League, we're the only people who wouldn't get our friends fired."

Volkner shifted his blue eyes to look out the window of the café. "We wouldn't for sure. But I'd feel sorry for the poor inter-League dating bastards who would get caught by someone who _isn't _us."

"I'm just glad that Lance was lenient enough to let Karen and Will stay," Flint said. "But you're right, too. Our dating privileges are now limited because of some stupid rule. But hey, what are the odds, right?"

Volkner chuckled. "What are the odds." The two shared a moment of silence before deciding it was time to go. "Wanna split the tab?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

Lucian rested his back against the headboard as Aaron clung onto him. The two were heavily disheveled, sweaty, and out of breath. Aaron kissed at Lucian's neck and whispered.

"Now that I showed you that you're my Lucian, will you do the same and show me that I'm your Aaron?"

His mind clouded by powerful attraction and desire, Lucian pulled Aaron to his lips and kissed him.

"Anything for _my Aaron._"

* * *

_**Fair warning: everything after this point will contain bits and pieces of smut. Don't worry, there will be a disclaimer for all those chapters, too.**_

_And so an intricate web has been weaved. Onto chapter five._

_Happy Valentine's Day._


End file.
